


Loose Ends

by CheekysMagic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, I'm sorry for the filth, Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: Very explicit Harringrove Fanfic
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Loose Ends

Steve set down his bottle of water, it was empty and joined four other empty bottles sitting on the bedside table. “I think I’m ready if you are” Steve muttered to Billy, patting his slightly swollen stomach. 

Billy whimpered, his own stomach swelled as well. “I-I think I could take s’more” Billy panted, wiggling his hips as his hole clenched desperately around the plug inside it. “But only one more, I’m so full daddy” 

The bed creaked as Steve sat up, he shuffled over on his knees and got between Billy’s spread thighs. 

Steve had had Billy’s ass in the air for nearly two hours, Billy’s thighs were trembling and his back hurt from being in such a position but Steve was not planning on making him move any time soon. 

“I get to decide how much you can take slut, now spread those legs wide for daddy so he can piss in that cunt of yours” 

Billy did as he was told. He spread his legs wide and reached behind himself, tugging at the large plug in his ass and slowly pulling it out. It left his body with a loud pop and Billy’s hole fell slack, gaping open nice and wide for Steve to see right into his body. 

“Fuck, good boy. Looks like you have an extra bit of space in that deep cunt of yours for daddy to fill with his piss” 

Steve grabbed his cock and angled it at Billy’s gaping hole, slowly tugging at himself as felt his own full bladder ache and crave relief. Steve decided to give in to it, moaning loudly as the stream began to pour. 

The stream seemed to last forever, the gurgling of Billy’s hole as it took every litre of piss that came out of Steve’s cock was like a plughole sucking up the remains of water in the sink. 

Steve finished and he grabbed the plug, shoving it into Billy’s hole once more to keep every bit of piss inside him. 

Billy squirmed, holding onto his belly and crying out. “Hurts daddy, too full!”

Steve slapped Billy’s ass, making him yelp and quickly silence himself. 

“Stop complaining slut, or I’ll never let you have relief. You want that? You wanna be full of daddy’s piss never knowing when you can shoot it out of that loose cunt of yours?” 

Billy shivered, pressing his face into the pillows. “No…” His voice was muffled by the pillow, barely audible. 

“What was that?” Steve grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up so he could hear him speak. 

“I mean yes, I love being full of your piss, daddy.” 

Steve smirked, nodding his head at the affirmation, “Good boy.” 

Steve moved back behind Billy, tapping his fingers against the rim of the huge plug sitting inside Billy’s hole. The vibrations made Billy moan and squirm, his hard cock leaking profusely between his thighs. 

“I guess I’ll be nice, would be a shame to have that piss go to waste. Plus I’ve been dying to see that wonderful rosebud of yours again. I want to watch it come out, squirting out my piss as it does” Steve patted his ass, stroking over the expanse of skin and fat before landing a harsh smack against his left cheek. 

“I’ve been training daddy, it’s so much bigger now” Billy replied breathlessly, his whole face was flushed red and his hair sticky with damp sweat. His breath hitched as Steve pulled at the plug, his rim being stretched to its fullest before finally, the toy popped out, his hole falling slack once more. 

“Fuck…” Steve groaned, tugging at himself at the sight of his ruined hole. It gurgled and groaned at the amount of liquid inside it, Billy’s clenching doing nothing to keep it from staying open and gaping loudly. The noises turned Steve on, always one to marvel at the loudness of Billy’s cunt.

“Please can I push it out now daddy? I’m so full. So, so full.” 

There was a moment of hesitation from Steve as he pondered letting two hours of piss finally pour out of Billy’s body, but then again, how else would their night continue. 

“I guess there’s no harm in it, go on then baby. Push it all out.”

Billy cried out into the pillows as he finally bore down, a loud squelching fart sounded abruptly from his cunt as piss finally flowed out of it. It fell slack again and swallowed air, gurgling before Billy pushed again and let out more liquid and again more farts. 

Steve was kneeling behind Billy as this happened, allowing himself and especially his cock to be covered in boiling hot piss. He loved that Billy’s insides had kept it nice and warm, the concoction of Steve’s piss mixed with lube and the juices from Billy’s ass creating a lubricant itself over Steve’s dick. 

He jerked himself wetly, getting off on the feeling of his own piss on his cock and the constant cacophony of farts exploding from Billy’s loose cunt. That legendary rosebud Steve had been wanting to see began to poke out through the rim of his hole, red and slimy and bulging as it squirted more piss onto him. 

“Wow, so fucking beautiful. I love your prolapse baby, you were right. It’s so fucking big now.” 

The rolls of guts from inside of Billy continued to bulge out, his rim stretched wide around the pink sock of flesh that continued to drip piss and lube. Billy reached behind himself and stuck two fingers in his rim, expanding the room for the prolapse to grow and it gurgled profusely as it expanded even bigger when Billy pushed again. 

Steve couldn’t resist but to lean in and touch it, massaging the rosebud in his palm and admiring the wet texture of it. Billy was shaking, his whole body wasted of energy after that exertion but he loved Steve playing with him. He wiggled his hips, the prolapse moving too and he heard Steve’s moan. 

“God baby, I wanna fuck it. Will you let me fuck it?” 

As if Steve even needed to ask Billy that, Steve was always welcome to fuck him if it be with his prolapse in or out of him. Billy nodded his head at him, straining as he pushed it out as far as he could and felt Steve’s huge cock probing at the end of it. 

“Can’t believe you ruined yourself like this. Look at this pussy, ain’t good to no one now is it? Just a washed up nasty piece of fucked up colon. You’re so lucky to have me Bills, no one else would wanna fuck this thing but me.” 

Billy blushed, Steve could talk down so terribly to Billy and Billy got off to it like words in an erotic poem. Billy whimpered at the prospect that Billy belonged to Steve, that his ass was only worthy of being fucked by him. “You’re right, you’re right… No one wants me but you, daddy”

Spurred on by the name of ‘daddy’, Steve pressed his cock inside of Billy’s rosebud and began to thrust in and out. The sensation was that of a flesh-light, only much hotter and much more wet.

He picked up his pace briskly, not waiting as he chased the climax he’d been holding on to since their session began nearly two hours ago. Steve gripped Billy’s hips like a vice, his own hips smacking against Billy as his cock burrowed itself deep into Billy’s ruined hole. 

Billy also chased his climax, knowing he could only cum on Steve’s command but he knew that once Steve had reached his finish, his would only be seconds away. 

“Need to piss again baby, wanna piss in your cunt again. Wanna piss in your fucking rosebud. I’m gonna... Fuck I’m gonna cum and piss in you baby. Gonna piss and cum in you and you are going to fucking like it” 

Steve fucked him hard, his cock slamming into Billy at a bruising pace as he found himself cumming. Steve moaned loudly, piss following his release as he once more filled Billy up with it.

“Go on darling, you can cum for me now.” 

Billy bared down hard enough to push Steve fully out of his hole, yelling out his name as his prolapse once more escaped his body and let out a stream of piss and cum. The substance bubbled and splattered as he farted, covering Steve’s cock and Billy’s thighs. 

He had not even realised he’d released himself until he looked down and saw the sheets sticky with his own jizz, he then lay down on top of it utterly exhausted. 

Steve lay himself down on top of him, helping push his rosebud back inside and cuddling him from behind. “You did so well,” Steve whispered in his ear, kissing the shell of it, “I couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

Billy hummed, too tired to talk and instead simply squeezed Steve’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under the same name if you wanna yell at me about how bad/good this is lmao


End file.
